


Demotion

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Community: watsons_woes, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, JWP 2014 practice prompt, Prompt Fic, The Empty House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moran doesn't take kindly to being demoted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Practice Prompt #2 (In A Minor Key) on Watson's Woes. 
> 
> In A Minor Key: Use the POV of a minor character in some way.

Those utter _bastards_.

Doyle at least respected me. He gave me, Colonel Sebastian Moran, the acclaimed position of the second most dangerous man in London, the career of an honorable soldier, the tenacity of a hunter, and the plainest facial danger-signals of a man you should not cross.

What did those two self-satisfied new jacks at the British Broadcasting Corporation give me? A weak chin, a cheap suit, and the bland mug of a milquetoast. They took away my intelligence, my voice and even my name. I, a celebrated sniper, became a tedious little _anarchist_. If I would ever be foolish enough to even mention to the Professor such an idiotic plot to bring the entire British government to its knees (and then consequently to our door), he would kill me himself to save me from embarrassment.

My existence alone kept that clever fiend Holmes from home and hearth for three years, and Doctor Watson from his friend. My capture once justified a man's life on this planet. Now I and my actions have become a damned joke, a mere poorly-plotted excuse for Sherlock and John to fawn and bicker like an old married couple.

This is an outrage and I will not tolerate such humiliation. I am not a minor villain, I am not a subplot to quickly sweep aside. I am Moran. I am the _shikari_. Ignore me and write me off at your own peril, fools. Unlike my modern-day counterpart, this tiger still has teeth.


End file.
